


Himnae

by waterpots



Category: Pledis Girlz (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 09:17:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8007661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterpots/pseuds/waterpots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I have reason to believe Sungyeon was the one shouting during the concert. I could be wrong. Regardless. (won't let me mark Sungyeon as the character but a very brief her-centric thing I wrote quickly. Thank you.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Himnae

**Author's Note:**

> Unsure if Sungyeon is the one who says this. Let me know if there are any errors.

It’s an end, but they haven’t even reached a beginning yet. Sungyeon knows there will be many more ends, and many beginnings, more than they’ve ever had before. But that doesn’t make an end any less of an end.

The whole final concert, they’ve slowly been losing their composure. Sungyeon and Yewon both fumbled through their high notes, and anytime there was prolonged talking she could feel tears start to spring to her eyes. Nevermind the times they weren’t performing, standing backstage waiting or changing outfits, tears springing to their eyes.

Sungyeon doesn’t remember when it started, in the practice rooms one day, probably as a joke. Loudly shouting the “himnae” line during the chorus of We. They could do it, cheer up. It was a rally cry. They could overcome and debut together even when they weren’t sure they all could. The song became a rally point for Sungyeon. 

During the final concert she yells it during the chorus. The full group performances are mostly fake; the in-ear mics never seem to catch audio properly anyway. She doesn’t care that they don’t have to, or that it would get picked up by the mics and carry onto the livestream or recordings. Just like in the practice room, she yelled it. They’d make it through, as long as they were together.

Sungyeon wanted to climb mountains with them, as Pledis Girlz. On that stage, sweating and yelling during the first chorus and seeing the look Yewon gave her when they made eye contact after she did it, Sungyeon knew she wasn’t alone in this. Sungyeon didn’t know what they were doing, or where they were going, but they were doing it together. She keeps that in mind as she yells, that they're together. Sungyeon doesn't know if it's a rally cry for all of them, or just for herself, but when she hears someone else start to shout it in the second chorus, she stops wondering. 

It's a rally cry for whoever needs it, Sungyeon decides, and that's good enough.


End file.
